Second Chance
by Ashley-Chan2
Summary: I'm back! What happens when Shadow's given a second chance at life and is saved by a human girl?You'll have to read and see,please rr


Second Chance  
  
By:Ashley-Chan  
  
Legal Stuff:Shadow and everything else is copyright to Sega,but Sakura,Lucia,Trnity,and Sakame are copyright to me and my friends ^_^  
  
A/N:Okay people,its been a while since I did a fic on ff.net,most of my other writings are on my Deviantart page so I decided to post a story here and there too  
  
all I can say is....this is my longest and best fanfic yet! ^___^  
  
Yes,for those of you who don't know me I'm a big Shadow fan as well as a Sonic fan too and I've read fanfics where a furry girl of a sega girl saves Shadow from his fall to Earth,but what would it be like if a human girl saved Shadow?Read to find out  
  
and R/R please,plus more chapters will be comming in soon! ^_^  
  
In the skies over a lonely beach, just outside of the grand city known as Station Square a lone teenage girl was standing on the beach. Watching the waves crash upon the shoreline.  
  
She had long magenta pink hair that fell to her lower back and soft blue eyes; she wore a blue tank top with the design of the stars in a night sky and light blue short and leather sandals.  
  
She had came to the beach to escape the hectic world of living with her sister, stressing to keep her high grades in high school, and most of life's daily stress.  
  
"This is just so peaceful and relaxing…I could stay like this forever," she said with a deep sigh, but she still felt trouble about something.  
  
Lately she had been having a hard time sketching and drawing, most of her drawings turned out a bit messy and out of place, she thought if she got away from all her stress and find the right inspiration she would be back to drawing with great skill.  
  
But all that would change after this day; something extraordinary was about to happen to Sakura Avalan.  
  
Soon the sky lit up in a bright light as she saw what appeared to be a meteor shower flying over the ocean.  
  
"Oh my….a meteor shower in the day?" she looked up into the sky as the meteor shower continued, suddenly a large object fell from the sky and landed in the ocean in a big splash. Just after the object landed in the ocean the meteor shower suddenly stopped which left Sakura a bit puzzled.  
  
"Well, that was really strange." she stood there long after the shower ended, as if she was waiting for something else to happen but nothing did.  
  
Soon she could see the sun set over the horizon of the ocean waters and slowly walked away, although the meteor shower was a strange sight to see in daylight it was also very inspirational and incredible.  
  
'Once I get home, I'm going to sketch my new inspiration' Sakura thought to herself and sighed happily as she walked along the shoreline.  
  
On the other side of the beach a body had washed up onto shore. Sakura gasped after seeing the body on shore and ran to the body, she gently picked the creature and turned him around to get a good look at him.  
  
She could see the creature was a animal, a hedgehog to be precise, with ebony black fur and several of his quills were pointed upwards as well as some were pointed downward naturally.  
  
His arms and legs were also black, but there were red stripes from his head and most of his quills down and also across his arms and legs and finally he had white patch of fur on his chest and his body looked as if he had been through a severe battle, because she had noticed he was unconscious and wounded badly.  
  
"Oh my goodness! The poor little guy must have been in some battle I gotta get him some medical attention!" with that Sakura gently picked up the wounded hedgehog and ran from the beach and into the city, she knew if she brought the hedgehog into a hospital the doctors and nurses would probably go into a panic. She knew of only one place she could turn to.  
  
Meanwhile in a neighborhood outside of Station Square, a family of sisters was getting ready for a party to celebrate the return of their eldest sister from her expedition trip in Egypt.  
  
"It'll be great to see Lucia back home again, I can't wait to see her again!" Sakame said as she went back to her drawing project she had been busy working on it for most of the day as a gift for her sister.  
  
Soon a car pulled into the driveway and Sakame quickly got to her feet and ran outside, a tall older female stepped out of the car in her expedition clothes and hat.  
  
"Lucia!" Sakame ran to her and hugged her hand as her sister hugged her back, Lucia let her go to get a good look at her youngest sister.  
  
"Sakame, it's been a long time since I had a good hug from you…" she smiled and placed a necklace around Sakame's neck.Sakame smiled as she admired her gift from Lucia"Thank you Lucia!"she said happily to Lucia as she smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you again, where are Trinity and Sakura? I want to tell them about my trip in Egypt" Lucia went inside with Sakame and sat down in the living room, she sighed in relief and looked around at the house, it felt good to be home after her 6 month expedition.  
  
"Trinity's in Japan showing off her latest fashion show and Sakura went to the beach for a little while"  
  
Sakame was about to head into the kitchen when Sakura burst through the front door carrying an injured hedgehog.  
  
" Sakura, there you are! What's that animal you're carrying?"Sakame asked as Sakura brought the injured creature into the living room and gently laid him on the sofa to rest.  
  
"Sakura why did you bring a injured hedgehog here?" Lucia came up from behind her and examined the hedgehog as he groaned a bit in pain.  
  
"I found him at the beach, he washed up on shore after I saw a meteor shower"Sakura was explaining her strange meteor sighting to her sister; Lucia turned back at the hedgehog and sighed deeply.  
  
"Why didn't you just take him to the hospital? He would be better off there…" Lucia scolded Sakura a bit but her younger sister shook her head.  
  
"Think about it Lucia, do you really think he'd be better off in a hospital? They would've all freaked out at the sight of him. I brought him home so he could get treatment here and recover"Sakura looked over at the hedgehog and sighed sadly, she hated to see someone hurting in such pain.  
  
Lucia sighed "All right, he can stay and recover, but on two conditions…one: He'll have to stay in your room during his recovery and two: Once he's fully recovered you have to let him go"  
  
Sakura smiled and hugged Lucia "Thank you sis, I knew you would understand." with that she gently picked up the hedgehog in her arms and walked upstairs to her room.  
  
Once inside her room, she closed the door and laid him on her bed as she began to pull out a small old mattress from her closet and begin to make a bed for the wounded hedgehog.  
  
After she had finished his bed, she went into the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit and some medicine and began to work tending to the hedgehog's wounds.  
  
Every now and then the hedgehog would stir a bit and try to move, but only to cause more pain for himself.  
  
"Take it easy, little guy. You're in good hands now," she whispered as she finished cleaning his wounds and bandaging him up. Then she put him in his small bed and left her room to let him rest in peace.  
  
Night came soon as Shadow continued to rest, but soon he felt he had enough energy to move.  
  
He opened his eyes and groaned in pain, the only thing he could remember was falling through space. Now he was lying in bed with almost his whole body wrapped in bandages.  
  
"W-where…am I?" he put his hand on his head as he looked around the room, he was amazed at the fact he survived his fall from space, but one question stayed on his mind  
  
'Who saved him?'  
  
"Good, you're awake. I was worried you were gonna be unconscious for a while" Shadow looked across the room at a girl who was sitting on her bed with a sketchpad on her lap.  
  
"Who are you, and where am I?" Shadow stared at the girl as she continued to sketch a drawing in her sketchbook.  
  
"You've been asleep for a few hours now. I found you after you washed up on the beach shore and you pretty much looked like you lost a fight." Sakura spoke as she continued to sketch, never looking up at the confused hedgehog.  
  
Shadow laid back down on the bed and sighed, countless questions raced through his head. Where was he? How did he end up surviving the fall from the ARK? He had so many questions with very little answers, and the human girl wasn't of very much help to him.  
  
Shadow got to his feet and stood up, he limped a bit but he managed to walk to the window and stand by the opened window. He hadn't realized until then how much pain he was in, but he didn't want the pain to stop him from finding the answers to his questions.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura called out from behind him, Shadow turned and stared at the human with a cold look in his eyes.  
  
"What do you want human?"Sakura was taken back a bit by the look in his eyes; she had never met anyone so cold and almost heartless before. She was scared but she didn't let her fear get in her way.  
  
"If you try to leave, you wouldn't last long with your wounds. You should try to rest before you decide to escape back to the outside world" she said to him and Shadow continued to stare at her.  
  
"I don't have to obey or heed warning of a human or any other inferior creature, I can look out for myself…."   
  
Sakura sighed softly to herself and she watched as Shadow climbed onto the windowsill, but he fell to his knees in pain. The girl was right, he would be able to survive outside in the condition he was in, the situation seemed hopeless and he had no choice but to stay here and rest.  
  
"Fine…." Shadow stubbornly climbed down from the window and he looked straight at Sakura.  
  
"I'll stay here until my wounds are healed, but afterwards I will leave on my own" Sakura nodded to the hedgehog and she walked to him to help him into bed, but he scowled and pushed her away.  
  
"I can get into bed myself, I don't need your help…" he limped back into bed and turned on his side to sleep.  
  
Sakura sighed a bit and looked down at the sketch she had been drawing then she looked back at Shadow.  
  
"Maybe it was a mistake to bring him here" Sakura looked a bit sad but only shook her head as she crawled into her own bed and put the sketchpad by her nightstand and went to sleep. The moonlight shined down into her room and lit it up a bit, there was just enough light to see the sketch in Sakura's sketchpad and it was a sketch of Shadow when he was asleep. 


End file.
